bones_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Map List
A map is an environment built of floor tiles, walls, and props. Maps are generally connected, allowing players to move between them. Map tiles can be used as pathways for character, NPC, and monster movement; as obstacles, as reactors, and scenery. Maps can be warped to using scrolls, Magic Flute, or by administrators using commands. The #loc command can be used to identify the map ID and coordinates of a character. #Tutorial Town #Road To Tutorial #Tutorial Town Junction #Old Fishing Area #Abandoned Cave #BU Buck Shop #Castle Corridor #Wizarding Arena #Ghost Town #Ghost Town Bank (PK Zone) #Ghost Town Shop #Beast's Lair #Undead King's Crypt #Evil Incarnate's Lair #Forgotten Cemetery #Mummy Tomb (PK Zone) #Spell Apothecary (PK Zone) #Malone Outlet #Captain's Quarters #Hidden Village Outskirts #Hidden Village #Yeti Garden #Jack Frost's Emp #Ghost Shop #Ghostly Goods #Ice Cave #Ice Cave #Ice Cave #Lower Dwarf Factory #Rare Trader's Outlet #Blood Leader's #Barbarian Stronghold #Desert #Desert #Inaccessible #Upper Dwarf Dance Hall #Smelly Burrow #Watersmead Junction #New Aeven #New Aeven Weapon #New Aeven Hat Shop (PK Zone) #New Aeven Dungeon #New Aeven Jeweler (PK Zone) #New Aeven Grocer (PK Zone) #Ghostly Hermitage #New Aeven Tailor #New Aeven Lounge #Elliot Cove #Volcanis Beach #Volcanic Weaponsmith #Volcanic Armory #Volcanic Grocery (PK Zone) #Volcanis #Bank of Volcanis #Volcanic Skill Shop #Oracle Sanctuary #Path to the Overlord #Inaccessible #Sandcastle #Demon's Landing #Pirate Slave Hold #Tutorial Town Well #Tutorial Town Outskirts #Garden Sanctuary #Witch's Hut (New Aeven) #Overlord's Dominion #Piffling Falls #Tutorial Town Sewer #Small Home #Seaside Village #Upper Sky Mountain #House (PK Zone) #Upper Dwarf Pub #Upper Dwarf Meeting Room #Upper Dwarf Shop #Jail #Witchwood Garden #Inaccessible #Sitting Room #Inaccessible #Outer Tutorial Town #Marian Marsh #Inaccessible #Homestead (PK Zone) #Well #Mountain Tunnel #Deep Breeze #Scientist's Domain #Camp Grounds (PK Zone) #Piano Lounge #Riojas Ranch #Everglade Marshland #Malone Lodging #Bone Sect #Crafting Mall #Deathly Cavern #Ice Bob Shop #Igloo #Residence (Pirate Landing) #Residence (Malone Outlet) #Small Home (Tutorial Town Outskirts) #Sky Mountain Trainer (PK Zone) #Ice Cave #Pirate Landing #Lava Land #Union Junction #Inaccessible #Inaccessible #Lava Path #New Aeven Boxing Arena #Lava Path #Hell Chasm #New Aeven Church #Abandoned Train #New Aeven Church Lobby #Stronghold Village #Lava Throne Room #Mable Garden #Witch's Hut (Witchwood Garden) #Underground City #River Junction (PK Zone) #Stronghold Interchange #Ancient Grecian #Passage to Desert #Vampy Jeweler #Elwood Tunnel #Marian Outlet Farm #Beach Dragon Cove #Blizz's Yard #Underground Store #Underground Bank #Underground Fami #Underground Chapel #Dream Hideout #Hellein Chasm #Dream Home #Stock Room #Path to Underground #Castle Guard Barracks #Underground Grocer #Underground Crafts #Underground Hideout #Stronghold Pet Shop #Village Council #Unnamed #Stronghold Weaponsmith #Villager Home (Stronghold) #Mummy Crypt #Stronghold Barber #Port #Shipping Yard #Stronghold Store #Bone Catacomb #Men's Bathroom #Women's Bathroom #Ship Storage #Bank Hall #Desert Grocer's #Desert Bank #Mines #Mines #Mines #Swamp House #Hospital #Mines #Desert #Desert Abode #Alobe's House (Curing Alobe Quest - Seaside Village) #Seaside Abode (Seaside Village) #Crystal Lake #Sky Mountain #Underground Craft (Underground City) #Rebel Base #Camp Crystal Dorms #Camp Crystal Dorms #Camp Crystal Dorms #Camp Crystal Dorms #Camp Crystal Dorms #Bone Lord Crypt #Possessed Cave (NPC: Posessed Armor) #PK Zone #Mines #Mines #Heavenly Apex #Mines #Upper Sky Mountain #Mountain Apex #Cloud Temple #Sky Temple #Mountain Tunnel #Mountain Path #Royal Quarters #Peaceful Stream #Mountain Falls #Mountain Cave #Upper Dwarf Village #Fairy Garden #Dwarven Mines #Elite Village Outskirts #Elite Village Port #Chef's Quarters #Swamp Outpost #Swamp Bank #Outer Tutorial Town #Seaside Inn #Seaside Inn #Outer Elite Village #Elite Village #Papercut Hall #Unfunny Room #Elite Item Store #Elite Gardens #Mountain Centre #Venrir's Chamber #Bank of Elites #Dwarven Skils #Apostle's Craft #Apostle's Inn #Serpentes Cave #Seaside Undercroft #Elite Grocer #Villager's Home #Throne Room #Castle Corridor #Castle Dungeon #Monstrous Chamber #Infested Factory #Temple Factory #Temple #Illusion Tomb #Palm Lagoon #Factory Room #Terrator's Burrow #Aviary Gardens #Castle Hall #Swamplands #Swamplands #Swamplands #Swamp Retreat #Swamp Sanctuary #Swamp Sect #Swamp Sect #New Aeven Beach #Spire Creek #Outer New Aeven #Centaur Odessa #Shipwreck Cove #Werewolf Crypt #Swamp Temple #Swampy Crypt #Swamp Grocer #Swamp Sect #Wolf Crypt #Swamp #Abandoned Attic #Abandoned Attic #Woodlands #Illyrio Junction #Woodlands Area #Woodlands Area #Woodlands Cave #Rocnar Forrest #Woodlands Village #Woodland Armory #Woodland Hall #Christmas Event (Inaccessible) #Woodlands Pub #Woodlands Library #Woodlands Bank #Dragonstone Cave #Hellish Island #Villager Home #Seaside Store #The Napping Room (Inaccessible) #The Napping Room (Inaccessible) #Temple Entrance #Egyptian Village #Bone Crypt #Bone Dragon Crypt #Swamp Bound Ship #Swamp Port #Desert Landing #Egyptian Pyramid #Pyramid #Trap Room #Egyptian Desert #Swamp Sewer #Swamp Garden #Swamp Sewer #Rancor Island #Rancor Island #Isle of Beasts #Desert Port (Inaccessible) #Fairy Cave #Swamp Island #Rabid Port #Cavern Retreat #Prospero's School of Magic #Prospero's School of Magic #School Hall #Common Area #Harringdon Fort #Lunar Lotto Map #Volcanis Jail #West Hidden Village #West Hidden Village #Icy Store #Icy Tavern #Icy Store #Waimea Springs #Prospero's School of Magic #Apothecary Classroom #Requirement Room #Dwarven Inn #Wishing Fountain #Ransacked Home #Alien Spacecraft (Inaccessible) #Snail Catacomb #Lunar Landing #Elite Shop #Desert Outpost #Undead Crypt #Egyptian Bank #New Aeven Cavern #Wurm Temple #New Aeven Casino #Guild Hall #Necroranger Crafts #Desert #Generator Cave (Inaccessible) #Dragon's Den #Union Lodge #Backroom #Lost Spirit Hall (Inaccessible) #Alien Storage (Inaccessible) #Alien Research (Inaccessible) #Snowy Dungeon #Hidden Village Home #Teddy's Nightmare #Hair Stylist #Ghastly Cave #New Aeven Dungeon #Christmas Event (Inaccessible) #Cyborg Lab #Haunted Chapel #Scarlina's Lair #Leprechaun Field #Seaport Square #Snail Catacomb #Bone's Office #Hidden Village Gym #Wormser Marsh #Trojan Hideout #Subzero Hideout #Hidden Office #BU Animal Arena (Inaccessible) #Hoarder King (Inaccessible) #Frosty Garden #Susie's Home #Ice Ape Cave #West Hidden Village #Headless Mage Training Area #Arena #Greece #Deprecated Home (Inaccessible) #Forgotten Village (Inaccessible) #Elite Armory #Forgotten Cave (Inaccessible) #Deprecated Bank (Inaccessible) #Descending Water (Inaccessible) #Underwater Path (Inaccessible) #Snowy Junction #(Inaccessible) #Elite Weaponry #Slugest Temple #Elite Desert #Prison Yard #Sluggy Room #Darkness (Inaccessible) #West Upper Dwarf #Slug Sewer #Environment Module (Inaccessible) #Environment Module (Inaccessible) #Environment Module (Inaccessible) #Medusa's Lair #Outer New Aeven #Bot Testing Area #Slimy Sewer #Slimy Sewer #Rooftop Garden (Inaccessible) #Beginner Map #Generator Room (Inaccessible) #House Basement #Amelia's House #Library of Grass (Inaccessible) #Poseidon's Fort #Event Map (Inaccessible) #Ghost Train #Max's Labyrinth #Max's Labyrinth #Slimy Sewer #Slimy Sewer #Jemininer Garden #Boundless Fields #Beetle Field #Mountainous Path #Shaman Territory #Bot Test Area #Dangerous Cave #Shadowy Cave #Distant Port #Distant Port #Jemininer Garden #Distant Lands #Distant Crafts #Secret Garden #Begotten Town (Inaccessible) #Minotaur's Prison #Haunted Grounds #Swamp Mansion #Swamp Mansion #Swamp Mansion #Swamp Mansion #Volcanic Cave #New Beach #New Beach #Beach Hut #Persian Isle #ClausTown #Usage Shop #Grinchy Lodge #Hidden Storage #Village Home #Event Emporium #Elfborough #Polar Junction #Elf Quarters #Elf Quarters #Elf Quarters #Elf Quarters #Elf Quarters #Elf Quarters #Nutcracker's Cavern #Castle Grounds #New Island #Island Tavern #New Island Bank #Island Boy Lodge #Island Grocery #Island Girl's Hut #Island Bank #Scavenged Crafts #Island Grocery #Island Dorm #Scenic Mountain (Inaccessible) #Factory #Lower Factory #Suspicious Shop #Living Quarters #Islander Home #Dwarven Path #Islander Home #Island Basement #Bone Knight Crypt #Abandoned Store #Dwarven Armory #Dwarven Cottage #Dwarven Home #Dwarfette Armory #Bone's Home #Dwarven Home #Dwarf Storage #Dwarven Home #Admin Meeting Room (Inaccessible) #Begotten Island #Islander Home #Scientific Lab #Woodlands #Woodlands Cemetery #Woodman's Lodge #Haunted House #Haunted House #Haunted Hallway #Crowded Attic #Event Map (Inaccessible) #Event Map (Inaccessible) #Cirras's Office #Inaccessible. #Inaccessible. #Lord's Chambers #Island Lotto Map (Inaccessible) #Event Lounge (Inaccessible) #Event Lounge (Inaccessible) #Inaccessible #Hunger Games (Inaccessible) #Hunger Games (Inaccessible) #Event Lounge (Inaccessible) #Event Lounge (Inaccessible) #Treehouse #Ransacked Room #Tower of Pain #Tower of Pain #Tower of Pain #Tower of Pain #Tower of Pain #Tower of Pain #Tower of Pain #Tower of Pain #Tower of Pain #Highest Pain #Zombie Farm #Zombie Hill #Infected Home #Infected Cave #Genie's Den #Field of Dreams #BU Animal Event Map (Inaccessible) #Abominable Cave #Event Lounge (Inaccessible) #Pumpkin Path #Pumpkin Patch #Pumpkin Farm #Fertilized Paddock #Bloodstream #Haunted Yard #Haunted Mansion #Haunted Mansion #Snail Catacombs #Icy Garden #Polar Station #North Pole #Polar Express #Polar Express #Elite Castle #Christmas Town (Inaccessible) #Elite Castle #Polar Cottage (Inaccessible) #Elven Lodge (Inaccessible) #Santa's Cottage (Inaccessible) #Sorcerer's Lair #Gingy Burrow #Spawn Event Map #Spike Games (Inaccessible) #Deathly Swamp (Inaccessible) #Isle Of Thanatos #Thanatic Summit #Underwater #Cultist Lair #Underwater Cave #Cronk's House #Islander's House #Tailor's Shop #Islander Home #Thanatic Port #Chief's House #Shipwreck Cove #Farm House #Farm Smokehouse #Farm Ranch #Storage Bunker #Memorial Garden #Event Lounge (Inaccessible) #Smashing Pumpkins (Inaccessible) #The Snack Games (Inaccessible) #The Snack Games (Inaccessible) #Polar Castle #Polar Throne Room #Polar Kitchen #Santa's Workshop #Polar Castle #Polar Dungeon #Polar Dungeon #Event Lounge (Inaccessible) #Pulverising Presents (Inaccessible) #Tutorial Town Igloo #Isle of Thanatos (Inaccessible) #Piss Off (Inaccessible) #Event Lounge (Inaccessible) #Event Lounge (Inaccessible) #Event Lounge (Inaccessible) #Smooshing Slimes (Inaccessible) #Slimy Boots #Party Room (Inaccessible) #Oaks Town #Oaks Groceries #Oaks Law House #Oaks Theatre #Oaks Town Chapel #Oaks Townhome #Bank of Oaks #Oaks Town Bar #Pacman (Inaccessible) #BU Animal Map (Inaccessible) #Hunger Games (Inaccessible) #Forest Path #Oaks Town Outskirts #Oaks Farm #Forest Path #Forrest Maze #Forrest Maze #Forrest Maze #Forrest Maze #Forrest Maze #Forrest Maze #Forrest Maze #Guard Sentry #Forrest Solitude #Farm House #Outskirt House #Vacant Shop #Outskirts Shop #Scrap Path #Metallic Field #Sheep Farm #Sleepy Meadow #Farm Storeroom #Farm Cottage #Forrest Junction #Admin Park (Inaccessible) #Inaccessible #Holy Order Base #Holy Order Base #Holy Order Jail #Guardian Base #Guardian Base #Spider Cave #Spider Cave #Spider Cave #Spider Nest #Haunted Mansion (Inaccessible) #Event House (Inaccessible) #Event House (Inaccessible) #Event House (Inaccessible) #Event House (Inaccessible) #Castle Ballroom #Polar Ballroom #Male Hair Gallery #Female Hair Gallery #Whack-A-Mole (Inaccessible) #Player Meeting Area Category:Browse Category:Lists